


Captain America: Civil War - Alternate and Additional scenes

by Haylie_Myers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Scott x Hope (Implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haylie_Myers/pseuds/Haylie_Myers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate and Additional scenes for Captain America Civil War. </p><p>Companion piece to 'Time to tell Steve' but you don't have to read that to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America: Civil War - Alternate and Additional scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the idea Clint is married to Natasha not Laura. Laura also looks after the kids when Clint and Natasha are away. More information to come about there backstory and how Laura fits into it. I thought of the first scene the first time I saw Captain America Civil War. The other scenes i thought of when I saw it the second time and the first scene wouldn't let me go so I wrote it and other scenes just flowed from my imagination.
> 
> These are based off my memories of the movie. I've seen it twice so if there a little off please forgive me. This is also kind of a companion piece to my other story Time to tell Steve where Tony and Peggy tell Steve the family secret.
> 
> I have a Thor AU coming which I have been handwriting. It will lead into a Agents of shield AU and a MCU AU. With main focus on Thor and Agents of shield. Thor AU idea is what if Loki and Sif had also been banished at the start of the Thor movie how would this have affected that movie and the rest of universe. The major differences are to Thor and Agents of shield.

**Natasha and Tony talk and secrets are revealed**

_Set after Rhodey accident, the scene where Tony and Natasha are talking._

“Natasha, go home to your family” Tony tells Natasha 

“I don’t know what your talking about” Natasha replies confused and freaked out, how the hell could Tony know. If he knows who else knows. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, don’t worry the cameras out here aren’t currently working properly, the audio is working so they can’t hear us” Tony tells her

“Still have no clue what your on about?” Natasha replies

“I’m talking about yours and Clints kids” Tony tells her

“Now you’ve lost me, me and Clint don’t have any kids” Natasha replies, she’s scared how the hell does he know, how is it out of everyone he’s the one who knows. 

“Just stop you know what I’m talking about, the only reason I know is I was raised in a similar environment. I could tell when we met them at the farm that they were yours not Laura’s. It was the way they interacted with you” Tony tells her 

“How could you see that? What do you mean you were raised in a similar environment?” Natasha asks now just confused. What the hell is he talking about. 

“Maria wasn’t my mother, my mother only just died this week. You would have known her as Peggy Carter. My dad married her, Maria was just a media front for my family, when my mum was pregnant with me Maria became the media front again for my family. I could never tell anyone. It was for my own protection as well as theirs, if people knew I was the son of not one but two of the shield founders I would always be in danger. Also I never hated my dad, he wasn’t a bad father, he was an amazing father to me. That was all also another media front. I loved both my parents, they were amazing parents but I had to distance myself from them to protect myself. That’s how I knew those kids were yours, I recognised the situation. I never said anything because I knew you didn’t want anyone to know. However anytime I sent something to Clint it was always addressed to Clint and Wife or Clint and family, I never used Laura’s name” Tony tells her

“Ok, that was not the answer I was expecting, can’t believe I didn’t see that, you must be very good at hiding it” Natasha tells him completely surprised and it’s hard to surprise her but that answer certainly did. 

“Well you wouldn’t have, it’s been a secret for a long time, sometimes I wish it didn’t have to be but it did, someday your kids will be most likely be able to pick up those scenarios especially with you and Clint as parents” Tony tells her. 

“Ok, that’s great, but what about Clint those kids need him” Natasha tells him now just angry she doesn’t want to have to raise her kids on her own. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m sure Cap will rescue them” Tony tells her. 

Natasha leaves.

**Tony visits the Raft**

“Hank Pym always did say, you never can trust a Stark” Scott states as Tony walks past his cell. 

“Who are you? You obviously don’t know him very well then” Tony replies. Like seriously who was this guy, Hank was one of the few people who knew his family secret, whatever he had been told it was a half truth. 

When he turns to Clint he tells him something that will confuse and shock him “Your wife’s gone home to your family, when you see her again she will have some interesting new secrets for you, there’s a lot the two of you need to talk about, this new information will shock you, it certainly shocked her and that’s saying something” the look on Clint’s face is worth it 

“What? How?” Clint stutters, how does Tony know? How the hell could he know? Of everyone?

“Ask your wife” Tony just says again before moving.

 

**Tony, Cap and Bucky fight**

“He killed my dad!” Tony yells at Steve 

“You think I don’t know that, how do you think that effects him. He’s my friend, he was friends with your parents too!” Steve yells back at him

“I don’t care he has to pay” Tony yells back

“I know your mum just died but don’t take it out on Bucky!” Steve yells at him  
But it doesn’t stop Tony, sadly he is too effected by his grief over his mothers recent death and reliving his dad’s death doesn’t help.

 

 **Steve and Sharon**

“Thanks for this, you do realise we plan to use this against your cousin if we have to” Steve tells Sharon

“I know, but with his mums death so recent he isn’t thinking straight, you need to find out what’s happening and stop Zemo, Tony won’t listen” Sharon tells him

 

**Steve rescues everyone from the Raft**

After Steve rescues everyone he turns to Clint “Tony said, go home to your family, your wife will answer your questions, I have no clue what he’s talking about, but I you do, I’m assuming” Steve tells him

“Yeh I do, thanks” Clint tells him before he leaves. 

Scott turns to Steve “I need to talk to Hank, thanks for rescuing me Captain America” before he turns and leaves as well.

 

 **Clint and his family**

Clint finally arrives home, it’s been a long few days, he walks up to house and opens his front door. 

“Natasha, I’m home” Clint calls out to his wife. 

“Clint” Clint hears Natasha yell as she runs down the stairs to him no throws her arms around him. 

“I was afraid, I didn’t know how long it would be before you came home, I didn’t want to leave the kids and try and break you out. Tony seemed to believe Steve would bust you out and I hoped so too” Natasha tells him as she still clings to him. 

“How does Tony know our secret, from what he said it seemed like he knew our secret” Clint asks Natasha

“He guessed it!” Natasha tells him

“He guessed it? How the hell did he guess it?” Clint asks her  
Natasha moves out of his arms and pulls him to the couch. She pushes him down, then curls into his side. Clint wraps his arm back around her. 

“You won’t believe this, he guessed it because he grew up in a similar environment, he recognised the situation” Natasha tells him

“Similar situation, what the hell? Can you please explain. Stop making me ask all these questions” Clint asks her  
Natasha laughs before telling him. “Well his mums name wasn’t Maria it was actually Peggy Carter. His dad married Peggy but it wasn’t safe for anyone to know. So it was a secret, Maria was media front”

“Ok, that was definitely not the answer I was expecting. Sharon was even on Steve’s side, that means his own cousin was on the opposite side” Clint tells her

“Yeh, I didn’t expect it either” Natasha replies

“Tony was right about something, that news certainly did shock me and I can understand how it would have shocked you. He actually said to me ‘the news you had would shock me as it had shocked you and that’s saying something’” Clint tells her

“He also said Steve would bust you out” Natasha tells him “but even I knew that, just wasn’t sure how long”  
They sit in silence for a little while Clint notices Natasha’s about to fall asleep in his arms and he won’t be that far behind her. Clint decides to get up off the couch he pulls Natasha with him. Despite her complaints about being comfortable. “Let’s go up to bed, I’m exhausted and you look like your about to fall asleep on me” he tells her as he starts to pull her upstairs to their bedroom. 

“Ok” Natasha tells him as he’s pulled her from her comfortable position on the couch next to him. Sleep in bed with her husband does sound like a good idea.

 

**Scott and Hank**

Scott has arrived at Hank’s and they both sitting in the living room together. 

“What did Tony mean when he said I don’t know you very well when I said ‘Hank Pym always said you never can trust a Stark’” Scott asks Hank 

“It’s not my secret to tell, but if Tony told you that I believe I can tell you. The Starks aren’t as bad as I told you, Tony most likely acting out this week because he only just lot his mum and couldn’t tell anyone” Hank says before Scott interrupts him

“HIS MUM? But his mum died years ago, in the car crash with his dad” Scott asks confused 

“No ones allowed to know this but his mums name wasn’t Maria it was Peggy Carter” Hank answers him before Scott interrupts him again. 

“Peggy Carter! The Peggy Carter, how was Peggy Carter his mum, she wasn’t married to Howard Stark” Scott yells at him completely shocked. 

“Calm down, actually she was, they were secretly married. I was friends with them. Hope knew Tony when she was younger, but there’s 10 years between them” Hank tells him before Scott interrupts him again. 

“Hope knows?” Scott asks him

“Can you please stop interrupting me. Of course Hope knows, but it’s the Stark Family Secret, it’s not our secret to tell, he gave me permission to tell you when he made that comeback, if it was to stay a secret and you weren’t to know he wouldn’t have made that comment” Hank tells him sick of Scott interrupting him 

“The Stark Family has a lot of secrets, that family loved each other, Tony never hated his dad it was all a media front and after his father was killed he needed it” Hank tells him

“Thanks for telling me” Scott thanks him

“Now remember it’s the Stark Family Secret, your not allowed to tell anyone it’s Tony’s secret to tell” Hank reminds him

“Yeh, yeh, I get it, do you mind if I stay tonight, I will catch up with Captain America tomorrow. We’re all fugitives now, might as well stick together, need to talk to my family let them know what’s happening. I can trust Jim to protect my family while I can’t because of this” Scott asks him. 

“Fine! Oh and Hope’s also coming over, we can talk about your family then as well” Hank tells him

“Oh, ok thanks, better shower then” Scott tells him before going to do exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have removed the kiss between Steve and Sharon only because as this is a companion piece to my other story Time to tell Steve I have stated in that story that Steve and Sharon is only friendship and Steve has thing for Maria Hill. I actually liked the kiss the movie. I like the ship for Steve and Sharon. I don't like how people say it's bad because of Peggy. Can I state in MCU Steve and Peggy only had a mutual crush on each other. But it never went anywhere. She caught him kissing the other girl. Later they shared a kiss before he went off to fight Red Skull hoping to come back to her. He never did and they never got together. With Sharon he didn't even know she was related to Peggy until the funeral. Also when they kiss in the movie they that its late. Meaning he fell for her before he knew she was related to Peggy. Sorry if this an unpopular opinion. But I hope no one kills me saying I don't actually ship Steve and Peggy. My current ship for Steve is either Sharon or Maria Hill. Peggy i ship with Howard which odd in itself. Sorry about my rant but I don't like the way some people are treating Sharon.
> 
> This means I don't won't any hate directed either way. If there is I will delete the comments but I don't think there will be. Just a warning no flames.


End file.
